


Agent 084

by h0neyboba



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Hydra (Marvel), Slow Burn, opposite teams, skimmons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:28:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26169463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h0neyboba/pseuds/h0neyboba
Summary: Even though she’s tried to kill her at least three times, Jemma Simmons can’t not want to kiss her.
Relationships: Jemma Simmons/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Kudos: 50





	1. Quakes Backstory

She was taken from the orphanage when she could barely walk. The men in armored suits stormed St.Agnes and held the adults at gunpoint, demanding to know where “Daisy Johnson” was. Back then she didn’t go by Daisy, she went by Mary Sue Potts, but as soon as she was dragged away by Hydra, she became subject 084. 

Subject 084 was placed in a 24 hr surveillance room with raggedy stuffed toys and a plush bed, locking her in there by herself and watching her for a week. Lets say, the people were disappointed when all she did was sit around, sleep, and sometimes cry, but not often. So, after another week of nothing, they decided they would make her an agent. A killing machine. And at the ripe age of 6, she began her training. 

No longer subject 084 but Agent 084. 

She got taught how to shoot at age 7, could get a grouping about the size of a dime by age 8. At age nine she got taught how to poison someone 50 ways and at age 10 she was marking 100’s in combat and field assessments. At a very early age they taught her how to control her emotions, keep them bottled up so that when she really needs them, let it explode. She was one of Hydras top agents by age 14, hacking into SHIELD databases, taking out five attackers at a time, could use a knife and gun like second nature. Agent 084 was so emotionless and preformed with such accuracy everyone thought she was a LMD. 

And she was. 

She felt nothing and everything at the same time. Felt the rush of adrenaline pulling the trigger, feels the pain when she brakes bones in the field, felt everything and nothing at the same time. 

At age 16 she went through a painfully forced terigenisis, almost bringing the base down on top of herself when she broke out of her husk. After that she finally understood why they took her from the orphanage, and she was devastated. The only family she’d ever known, Hydra, used her...They only gave her this family because they wanted to use her. Wanted her for her powers. After her meltdown it was the first time Hydra brainwashed Daisy. Strapping her onto a chair and forcing her eyes open, injecting her with painful power dampener serum and brainwashing her. After that she was happy to comply. Being brainwashed felt like she was on auto pilot, feeling stuck inside her own head, feeling like her life isn’t her own but someone else’s and she’s just living it. They would command her to take out enemies, bring down mountains and cities, quake peoples brains in half, and more. If Agent 084 resisted, she’d get a beating, blood would drip from her mouth and blossoming bruises would form on her skin. They’d treat her like a hero one day and a animal the next. They would electrocute her and beat her within an inch of her life. And it went that way for 10 years.

Agent 084 soon adopted the alias Quake, working like a robot for Hydra and feeling like a shell of a being. She would be their “secret weapon” in fights, taking out hundreds and hundreds of people at a time. She would hate it, but she couldn’t stop herself..she’s happy to comply.


	2. Real bullets vs ICERS

Gunshots ring through the air and blood is spilled, copious amounts of blood actually as Jemma tries to patch up and agents leg. “Apply pressure here, keep it raised until we get back to the zephyr.” She says quickly before grabbing her ICER and shooting two Hydra agents.

“Motherfuckers using real bullets huh?” Hunter says, shooting two more men in the chest. “Yep, but they’re thinning out so it should be alright.” Jemma says, peaking to the side and scanning the room. She sees there’s only about three dozen more men so she ducks back into her cover and reloads the ICER. 

“Three dozen more, about two dozen less than when we started.” Jemma announces and her team nods, gearing up to attack them again. An agent to her left is knocked straight back, his body flying through the air as he hits the wall with a groan.

“What the bloody hell is that?” Hunter says and Jemma puts her finger on the trigger, peaking out from under her cover and shooting three more men before seeing a cloaked figure. The figure knocks the rest of their team back flying into the wall and Hunter tells Jemma to get behind him. She does so and they both stand up, aiming their ICERS at the figure. Both of them start rapid firing and the figure knocks Hunter back, quake-ing Jemmas ICER apart. “Damn it.” She whispers before they knock her out.  
-  
“Jemma? Jemma can you hear me?” Fitz voice is foggy but definitely there. Her eyes slowly open and she winces at the bright lights in the med bay, her hand slowly coming up to cover her eyes. “I hear you Fitz. I’m here.” She mumbles, her head feeling like it got run over by a million freight trains. “Good, you’re awake.” He says, gently taking her hand away from her eyes and shining a flashlight in them. 

“God that’s bright..what the hell happened?” She asks, closing her eyes once again and sinking into her medical bed. “You got knocked unconscious, mild concussion but nothing extreme.” He says, his smile fading slightly as he looks around the med bay. “For the others..” Fitz trails off and Jemma sits up immediately, looking around. 

“Woah woah, no one died. Just some broken bones but no one died.” Bobbi says, making Jemma lean back as she checks her. “Who..who was that? The person who knocked me out and basically threw Hunter across the room.” Jemma says and the blonde shrugs, “Coulson said he would answer all of our questions in the meeting later this afternoon.” Bobbi says, writing some things down on Jemmas chart before handing her a bowl of blueberries. 

The brit gives her an odd look and Bobbi tilts her head to the side a bit “What? Blueberries are full of antioxidants, they help with concussions.” She says and Jemma nods, popping one into her mouth. “You learn something new everyday.”  
-  
When Jemma walks into the conference room, she winces at everyone’s injuries. Hunter has a gash on his head, Mack has his arm in a sling, and various agents have limbs wrapped in casts and bandages. “We encountered at least five dozen Hydra agents today..but we all know the person who caused the injuries around the room isn’t a normal agent.” 

Coulson starts off, pulling up multiple security camera photos on the screen. “I’ve done some researching and the person who did this is Agent 084. More known as Quake. Agent 084 is an inhuman who’s one of Hydras best agents, she’s a killing machine with vibratory wave generation powers. She can level cities, break apart continents..Agent 084 is very dangerous.” He says and Jemma presses her thumb into her pointer finger, a scowl taking estate on her face. 

She hurt her, her family, this singular person could kill her entire team. “Keep in mind the next time we run into Hydra that they have a deadly agent, almost classified as a weapon, on their side.” Coulson says and Hunter grumbles, “Next time I see her..I’ll kill her.” and Jemma finds herself nodding in agreement.


	3. Rendezvous Point

It takes Jemma two months of pestering Coulson to let her back into the field. The symptoms of her concussion went away after the first ten days but Coulson was persistent on her resting longer. 

“Okay Simmons, okay. You can go on the mission Hunter, Bobbi, Mack, and Fitz are prepping for. It’s a quick in and out mission to get Hydra intel, just remember they have agent 084 on their side and she won’t hesitate to harm you.” He says and Jemma nods, thanking him before practically skipping out of his office.  
-  
She gears up and Fitz helps her pull on a bulletproof vest, the five of them loading up their weapons in the back of the quinjet. “Hunter what are you doing, we never use lethal force.” Bobbi says, watching as Hunger loads his gun and puts it in his holster. 

“If I see her, that Agent 084, shes dead.” He says and Bobbi pinches the bridge of her nose, sighing as she shakes her head. Jemma, Fitz, and Mack keep their mouth shut, loading their own ICERS and diverting their eyes to anywhere but the two. 

Their pilot announces that wheels are up in five and they nod, doing their final preparations before strapping themselves in.

Fitz, Jemma, and Mack sit one one side while Bobbi and Hunter sit on the other, discussing the mission. 

“It’s a simple in and out but Hydra agents are going to be swarming the hallways, keep your head low and ICERS ready.” Mack says and they all nod, Fitz’s foot bouncing in anticipation as the quinjet lifts off.  
-  
As soon as they land all of them jump out of the jet, breaking into the Hydra facility through the vent. 

“You ready?” Mack asks them and they nod, ICERS out and aimed in front of them. They drop down and immediately they shoot five guards, pulling their unconscious bodies to the side before running down the hallway. 

“Do we have enough ammo?” Bobbi asks as they check the hallways, eyes alert for any movement not their own. “Don’t worry, it’s like we’re in a tv show, we never run out of ammo unless it’s confidently dramatic.” Jemma says and Fitz nods in agreement, giving her a smile before turning the hallway towards their destination. 

The Hydra lab. “Fitz, Simmons, and Bobbi, you three go in get as much info as you can. Hunter and I will stay out here and keep guard.” Mack says and they all nod, moving swiftly as soon as he kicks the door open. The three open their briefcases and immediately start putting multicolored test tubes and files in, pulling out flash drives and downloading whatever they can find before tossing them in as well. 

It’s a speed run with the three of them, grabbing whatever they can and worrying about what it is later. “We’ve got incoming!” Hunter yells and gunshots start going off, the bullets coming through the walls as Bobbi grabs Fitz and Simmons and pulls them to the ground. 

“We’ll meet you at the rendezvous point!” Bobbi yells as she leads Fitz n Simmons out of the laboratory’s other door, briefcases in hand. They immediately pull out their ICERS and head down the hallway, Bobbi taking the men in the front and Fitz and Simmons taking the men at the back. Jemma shoots down one last agent before looking around again, 

“Looks clear, lets go.” Bobbi says and the two quickly nod, following close behind her as they open a hallway door. Once they open the door they’re met with a crowd of Hydra agents, all of their guns aimed on them. “Shit..” Fitz says and both women nod, stance shifting into a challenging one. “Drop your weapons.” A Hydra agent commands and they do so, putting their ICERS down to the floor slowly. 

“Empty your pockets.” The same agent says and Bobbi grabs her batons in her backpack, giving Fitz and Jemma a look of “you-guys-are-smart-figure-out-something-or-we’re-screwed.” Fitz nods and he pulls a pack of gum out, showing it to the Hydra agents innocently. “I just have gum, that’s it.” He says and looks at the two girls, giving them a confirmation look. 

Bobbi and Jemma nod and he flips the switch, the decoy pack of gum turning off all the lights in the hallway and emitting a high pitched noise. That’s all it takes to distract the agents because in an instant, Fitz and Simmons grab their ICERS and Bobbi starts attacking with her batons. All hell breaks loose after that, the three of them ducking to cover as bullets whiz past their head. 

“If we get separated you know where to go.” Bobbi says and the two scientists nod, hitting two more agents in the chest with the dendrotoxin bullets. More Hydra agents flood to the commotion and soon Jemma finds herself in a connecting hallway, surrounded by men as she tries to fight them off. Who is she kidding? She barley passed her field test and she’s running out of ammo..how dramatically convenient. 

Jemma’s at the point of accepting her inevitable demise when she gets punched square in the face, stumbling back a bit before hitting the agent in the chest with the ICER. And as soon as it starts, it stops. The agents get thrown off of her in a wave of vibrations, giving her a small second of relief before she gets thrown back too. Air rushes out of her lungs as her back hits the wall, Jemma falling to her knees and searching blindly for her weapon. She feels the cold handle of the ICER and immediately gets up, looking down the hallway to see none other than Quake standing there. 

Jemma raises her ICER and they make eye contact, Agent 084 raising her hand with a glazed look in her eyes. And they just stand there, Jemmas finger going to the trigger as they look at each other. The glazed look retreats from agent 084’s eyes and she blinks, shaking her head gently. “No..no I won’t..no.” The Hydra agent mumbles, her hand lowering as she re-adjusts her stance. 

Jemma’s rightfully taken aback by this, the look in Quakes eyes replaced with one of fear and desperation. “Help me.” She whispers, lowering her hand completely before raising her hands up i surrender. “Please don’t let them take me again.” Quake says and her voice cracks, making Jemmas eyebrows furrow in confusion as she lowers the ICER. 

“What? What do you mean? You’re a Hydra agent.” Jemma says and Quake nods, flexing her hands in the poorly made gloves. “Not by choice, it was never by choice..please just get me out of here. I’ll do whatever just please..they’ll kill me..” Her voice wavers in intensity, fading in and out like she’s battling a voice inside her head. 

Another handful of Hydra agents come running down the corridor, guns pointed at Jemma as a commander steps out. “Stay back! All of you!” Quake threatens, spinning around on her heels to face them, feeling like a cornered animal. 

“Simmons!” Hunter says, running down the connecting hallway towards Jemma. “Hunter!” Jemma says and is frankly relived he’s here. “What..is that her?...Agent 084?..she’s mine.” He says as he reaches her, pulling out his gun from his holster. 

“No Hunter stop it!” She says, grabbing his hands as the Hydra commander starts to speak. “I see you’ve become aware..” He says and Quake shakes her head, backing up a bit as she holds her hand out. “Don’t you dare take a step closer.” She says through clenched teeth, “I won’t let you take me back.” Quake adds, her hand shaking in front of her. 

“Take a deep breath. Calm your mind. You know what is best...” He starts and she shakes her head, trying to cover her ears. “No..no no stop it!” Quake yells. “What is best is you comply. Compliance will be rewarded...” The commander continues and Hunter looks at Jemma confused. “What the hell is he doing?” He asks and the scientist shrugs, shaking her head. “I don’t know..” She says and watches as Quake tries to back away from the firing squad. 

“Are you ready to comply?” The commander finishes, raising an eyebrow as Quake shakes her head. “No. No no. I won’t let you!” She yells, shoving her hand out in front of her and quaking the Hydra agents back. Quake turns to face Jemma, her eyes wide, scared, but determined. “Run! Get out of here!” She yells and Jemma nods, grabbing Hunter and the briefcase before turning. 

“What? I have a shot on her right now, I could end this!” Hunter protests but Jemma shakes her head, shoving him out of the corridor. “Just shut up and run!” She says and runs behind him, not looking back as they book it to the rendezvous point.  
-  
They’re breathless by the time they get back to the quinjet, Mack telling the pilot to take off as soon as he sees Hunter and Jemma run down the hallway. They barrel into the back and collapse onto the floor, chests heaving as Jemma hands Fitz the briefcase. “Ran..into..Agent..084..had..a clear..shot.” Hunter says in between breaths, giving Jemma a steely glare. She’ll deal with that later, right now she needs her lab and a cup of tea. 

It seems like Mack can read her thoughts because he opens up the briefcases, looking through them. 

“We’ll worry about it later, taking down agent 084 wasn’t the mission at hand. We got what we needed.” He says, lifting Jemma up and off the floor to help sift through and identify the things in the briefcases.  
-  
As she watches the tiny SHIELD agent and other run off, Quake feels a needle being shoved into her neck. Her commander injects her with a painful power dampening serum and she falls to her knees, crying out in pain as she holds her neck. The other Hydra agents get off the floor and immediately seize Quake, grabbing her by her biceps and pulling her to stand. 

“You..you are in a load of trouble Agent 084.” Her commander hisses through gritted teeth, roughly grabbing her and dragging her to her cell. He shoves her in and she hits the floor with a grunt, already knowing what’s next. 

She hears as her commander informs the director of the situation before a boot is kicked into her stomach, making her curl up. Punches and kicks are reigned down on her legs, arms, head, everywhere..everywhere hurts. The director of Hydra gives him his orders and he brings more agents in, beating the living hell out of Agent 084.

“Please..please stop.” She begs, another boot pounding into her stomach. After ten minutes the beating stops, all the agents leaving the room accept the commander. “You’re lucky you’re such a skilled agent or we would’ve killed you a long time ago. The director decided that you’ll go out on the next mission since you’re one of the best agents we have..first though..we need to fix your little rebellion.” He says, dragging her off the floor and to the interrogation room. 

Her soft pleads and cries fall on deaf ears as she gets strapped into the chair, her eyes getting pulled open as he turns on the screen. “Please no..no no no! Not again please!” She begs, pulling at the restraints. “Don’t worry Agent 084. Your compliance with be rewarded.”


	4. Finally

“Books on mind control..Torture tactics..Dark psychology and manipulation..loads and..loads of Hydra intel..what is up with you Jemma?” Fitz asks, setting down the tea mug in front of the scientist.

Ever since Jemma has returned from her encounter with Agent 084, she’s been trying to figure out the switch that happened in the agent. She’s been trying to figure out why one minute she’s being thrown back against a wall and the next minute Quake is helping her and hunter escape. As soon as the quinjet touched down on base Jemma started pulling up classified Hydra info, grabbing armfuls of books on mind control, manipulation, brain links, she even grabbed tech books in case the switch was caused by a gadget she couldn’t see. 

“I..I can’t tell you Fitz. I’m sorry.” Jemma sighs, putting down her pen and taking a sip of tea. He nods his head and presses his lips together, tapping the lab bench a few times before walking out. “Well I’ll be in the common room with Mack if you need me.” He says and Jemma nods, turning back to her mountain of book.  
-  
She’s flipping through and old Hydra file when it suddenly hits her. “Brainwashing...brainwashing! Coulsons mentioned that before!” Jemma basically runs out of the lab and into the SHIELD library, grabbing mountains and mountains of books on brainwashing before printing out classified Hydra files and bringing it to the lab. 

She dumps all the new papers out onto the desk and immediately gets to work, reading on how brainwashing works and how certain phrases can trigger it. “Thats-..Thats what it was..the commander asked if she was ready to comply..holy hell.” Jemma thinks out loud as she skims through the files, jotting down notes and theories in her notebook.  
-  
Papers are tucked under her arm as she flags down Coulson, notebooks in one hand and tablet in the other. “Coulson! Sir!” She calls, making him turn around to face her. “Yes Agent Simmons?” He says, a warm smile on his face like always. “If it’s not too much to ask, can you tell me about Hydras history with brainwashing and mind control?” She says and Coulson’s smile falters a bit but he nods anyway, leading her into his office.

He explains how they brainwash their agents into joining them and how they activate it by a certain phrase. If a agent isn’t cooperating in the field they’ll do their whole speech and end it with “Are you ready to comply?”

“So..agents can’t break out of their brainwashing.” Jemma says and Coulson nods, folding his hands in front of him. “I’ve seen it happen once before, it’s rare..and don’t rely on it to get you out of a tricky situation.” He says and Jemma nods, jotting down neat notes on her paper. “Why are you asking me about this Agent Simmons?” Coulson asks, giving her a questioning look. She opens her mouth to try and explain before the alarm goes off. 

“W-What’s going on?” She asks, putting her notes away and standing up. “Hydra’s trying to take over a weapons warehouse by the pier. Simmons go on SHIELD team 6 with Bobbi and Fitz.” He orders and Jemma nods, rushing back to the lab to put away her things.  
-  
“Mother fucker!” At least three agents say over the coms. The SHIELD teams arrived at the warehouse but quickly realized that they underestimated Hydras size. They were pinned, bullets whizzing inches from their bodies as they try and stay alive. Jemma suddenly sees a streak of yellow and the familiar short brown hair, her eyes widening. 

Of course they’d still make Agent 084 go on the mission.

“Fuck.” Jemma whispers under her breath, putting her ICER away and making eye contact with the Hydra agent. Quake’s eyes, once again, are glazed over and filled with rage, looking like she’s not going to be snapping out of it anytime soon. Great. She slowly makes her way around closer to the enemy agent, ducking and hiding behind barriers when needed. 

They once again lock eyes and Jemma tentatively inches over to her, her hands up in surrender. “Hey..remember me?” Jemma asks softly, eyeing Quake cautiously. The other agent nods gently, blinking a bit and holding her head before locking eyes with Jemma once more. Agent 084‘s eyes aren’t glazed over anymore and the brit takes it as a good sign, taking a step towards her. “Y-Youre the scientist..I-I saw in the hallway.” Quake says, her voice firm but stuttering. Jemma nods a bit, watching confused as Quake suddenly looks around frantically. 

“What is it?” Jemma asks and she grabs her hand, pulling her body down to the floor right as an explosion goes off. “Grenade!” The Hydra agent yells, keeping her body on top of the tiny scientists to protect her from the pieces of metal flying everywhere. Dust is kicked up by the explosion and they both cough, Quake keeping a tight grip on Jemma. They both end up in a small ditch, their bodies heaving as the dust settles.

Suddenly, the British scientist puts her hand out, ya know, cause she still has manners. “J-Jemma Simmons.” She coughs a bit, causing Quake to look at her confused.

After a few moments the Hydra agent finally catches on and shakes Jemma’s hand. “Agent 084.” Quake replies and the brit raises an eyebrow. “Really? That’s your name?” 

Jemma asks and she shrugs, looking down at the ground. “Everyone at Hydra calls me Agent 084..my real name is Daisy. Daisy Johnson.” Daisy says and Jemma smiles, squeezing the other agents hand gently.

“Nice to meet you, Daisy. Even if you and your team are insufferable.” Jemma smiles and Daisy can’t help but feel warm inside. She hasn’t heard her real name be spoken in so long. “Nice to meet you too Jemma.” Daisy smiles before slowly moving off of the scientist. 

They both hadn’t realized that when they landed, Daisy was laying on top of the scientist in a very intimate position. Both women sit up and laugh awkwardly, sitting in silence for a few moments before checking on each other. “Are you..uhm are you okay?” Jemma asks, her hands gently running over the rough tactile Quake suit. Daisy looks over herself and wiggles around a bit before nodding, “Yeah I’m okay, are you hurt?” She asks and Jemma shakes her head, maybe a few scrapes and bruises but nothing severe. “No I’m alright, thank you.” The brit responds, squeezing Daisy’s shoulder lightly. 

A bullet whizzing past brings them out of their little bubble and Daisy scrubs her hands over her face. “Shit..I don’t want to hurt your team but Hydra will kill me if I don’t.” She says, her face full of worry as she looks at the brit. Jemma thinks for a moment, her eyebrows furrowed in thought before tapping the ground. “Uhm..uh okay! Okay. Lets go back out there, and pretend like you’re fighting. And just..try not to hit us?” Jemma suggests and Daisy nods, “What other choice do I have?” She says, looking out to where their teams are shooting at each other. 

“Precisely.” Jemma says, making Daisy smile softly and roll her eyes. They both run back to their separate teams and Jemma ducks to where Bobbi is shooting, pulling out her ICER again and taking the safety off. 

She makes sure not to shoot Daisy as she aims for the people in Hydra uniform, the red skull being a good distinction. She steps out to get a better view and a bullet plinks right next to her foot, making the brit yelp. She looks at the shooter and sees its Daisy, giving her a glare as the other agent mouths a “sorry.” Jemma rolls her eyes and pulls the trigger in her general direction, the dendrotoxin bullet bursting at her feet. Daisy coughs and flips Jemma off playfully before continuing to fire randomly, making sure to not aim anywhere a body is moving. 

They continue to fire back and forth, both teams not letting up. Another explosion is set off and Bobbi groans, “Another god damned grenade!” She says and Jemma groans, “Fuck you!” She yells towards the other team and Daisy pops her head out, a smile on her face, “Fuck me yourself you coward!” She replies, Jemmas cheeks turning red as she makes a dendrotoxin bullet whiz past her head. “Hey!” Daisy pouts like a child, making Jemma laugh before continuing to fire.  
-  
“Again!” Jemma exclaims, catching her breath just as Daisy sits down next to her. “Hey, again.” Daisy says, rolling her shoulders and groaning.

It’s been a month since the two sides have faced each other but this time there’s more bloodshed and adrenaline in the air. “You guys don’t let up, don’t you?” Jemma breathes out, wincing at her cut on her leg. “Well you guys aren’t a delight either.” Daisy says, ripping her sleeve off her shirt and wrapping it around the brits cut leg. “Who did this to you?” Daisy asks, looking up at her. “W-What?” Jemma breathes out, looking at Daisy with wide doe eyes. “Who cut your leg?” The hydra agent asks, feeling anger boil inside of her as the brits blood seeps through the cloth. “I..I don’t know..I think his name was Liden? Lydon? I-I saw it on his uniform.” Jemma says, each sentence coming out in a tired breath. Daisy nods her head and grabs the spare ICER on the SHIELD agents hip, loading it and tucking it away. 

“Well..Agent Lydon might find himself with a accidental dendrotoxin bullet in the back of his head later.” She says, giving the brit a mischievous smile. Jemma rolls her eyes and mutters something about ‘bad girl shenanigans’ under her breath, Daisy helping her off the floor. “Same thing as last time?” The Hydra agent asks and Jemma nods, checking her ICER once again. “Stay alive, okay?” She says, looking over at Daisy with her face etched in worry. “You too.”  
-  
“What’s it this time?”  
“Snipers.”  
“Snipers?”  
“Yes. Snipers.”  
“Wonderful.”  
-  
“Drones dropping mini heat seeking bombs?!”  
“Yep.”  
“That’s a thing?!”  
“Yep.”  
-  
“You need to scuff me up a bit.” Jemma announces one day and Daisy looks at her like she grew a second head. “What? I’m not going to hurt you.” Daisy says, looking at the SHIELD agent. “Fight me. They’re going to be suspicious if I disappear from the fight for a while then come back unscathed each time.” Jemma tries, pushing herself off of the wall she’s leaning on. 

“No, I’m not gonna fight you Simmons.” Daisy says, pushing herself off as well. “Come on.” The brit says, poking Daisy’s arm. “Fight me you coward. I dare you. Hydra didn’t raise no pussy.” Jemma teases, it isn’t the usual language she’d use but eh..desperate times call for desperate measures. 

“How dare you.” Daisy feigns offense, giving a playful swing at the brit. Jemma giggles and punches Daisy in the shoulder, “Ow!” The dark haired brunette gasps, a smile spreading on her face. “Oh you’re so on!” Daisy says, charging playfully at Jemma. 

They start sparring, kinda pulling punches as they fight, “Ya know, your team has weak weapons.” Daisy comments, taking a swing at Jemma and the brit successfully dodging it. “Well you’re infuriating.” She says, giving a good swing at Daisy and clipping her in the shoulder. 

“Have you met yourself?” Daisy smirks, taking Jemmas legs out from under her. The scientist lands on the floor with a soft thud, Daisy climbing on top of her to pin her down. “You make me want to go stand in the line of fire.” Jemma breathes out, her hands coming up to rest on Daisy’s chest as she bites her lip. 

“No ones stopping you.” Daisy whispers, looking down to Jemmas lips. They slowly lean in closer, chests heaving against each others as they look into each others eyes. Jemmas hands come up and cup Daisy’s face, pressing their lips together at last. 

It’s a soft kiss..tentative..like they’re testing out the waters. They pull back a bit before Daisy fully kisses Jemma, diving straight into the deep end. It’s kinda odd because they’re in a middle of a tiny war but it’s whatever because Jemmas lips are soft and Daisy’s hair feels nice in between the scientists fingers.


	5. Dendrotoxin Grenades

“Dendrotoxin..Grenades..Dendrotoxin grenades?! When in the hell did you have time to make dendrotoxin airborne!?” Jemma asks, watching as Fitz loads buckets of them into the truck. “About a week ago, it’s like a dendrotoxin smoke grenade..so..now..we don’t have to waste bullets on large crowds.” He explains and the brit nods, of course Fitz made it airborne. Of course he made another weapon to take out Hydra agents. Which means another weapon to knock out Daisy. Great. 

So far, no one on the team has noticed that the brit is absolutely head over heels for the Hydra agent. No one has questioned anything, therefore Jemma hasn’t had to lie, therefore no one will know she’s lying (because she’s an awful liar,) therefore she can keep her job at SHIELD and not be pegged for a traitor..Good. Good good good good. Everything is going great. 

She helps Fitz load the rest of the weapons into the back of the van before checking her own, making sure it’s loaded like always. It is, obviously, so she gets into the van, patiently waiting to see what today’s fight has in store.  
-  
Looks like Hydra has tripled their men because soon everyone’s surrounded by enemy agents, fighting for their life with only their ICER and a knife. Cuts are staggered along Jemmas body as her porcelain skin starts blossoming with bruises, her muscles screaming as she fights back. Even as she’s occupied with the attacking Hydra men, she can’t help but focus on a familiar yellow streak in the middle of the battlefield. Daisy. Her eyes are glazed over again as she takes down hoards and hoards of SHIELD agents, making them drop to the ground like flies. “Fuck.” Jemma whispers under her breath right before a fist meets her square in the jaw, pain radiating off of the spot as she shoots the agent in the chest. A metallic taste fills her mouth as she realizes her lip is cut, swinging so her fist comes in contact hard with a Hydra agents face. A enemy agent comes behind her and tackles her to the ground, making air rush out of her lungs as she makes contact. They fight and wrestle for the ICER on the ground, Jemma kneeing the enemy agent in the stomach but to no avail. She feels the cold tip of a knife press to her chest and her eyes widen, trying with all of her strength to get the other agent off of her. The tip of the knife digs into her skin, right below her collarbone, making Jemma cry out in pain as blood drips from the cut. She tries to push the agent off of her as she looks to the side, seeing Hunter charge at Daisy with a gun. They start fighting, bullets going off from Hunters gun as Daisy grabs his arm and twists it upwards, the shots going straight into the ceiling. He gets a few good hits on her, busting her lip and making blood flow done her temple. “Hunter stop!” She breathes out while the agent on top of her digs the knife deeper into her chest, making her exclaim in agony. A soft clink of a canister goes off and Jemmas eyes widen, the dendrotoxin bomb. It lands in between the two of them, beeping three times with a small light flashing. Her arms start to give out, the knife getting stained with her blood. “Daisy!” Jemma cries out, making eye contact with the Hydra agent a moment before the bomb explodes and everything goes dark.  
-  
A soft beeping makes the scientists eyes flutter open before quickly closing it at the blinding lights. “F-Five more minutes.” She grumbles, turning over on her side only to be tugged back by multiple wires. The soft tugging makes Jemmas eyes open fully and she blinks a few times as her eyes adjust to the light. It’s only then when she realizes that the beeping is in fact a heart monitor, not an annoying alarm clock. Everything comes flooding back to her and her eyes widen, the heart rate monitor starting to beep faster. “Daisy..What happened to Daisy?” Jemma asks, her voice a bit horse as she looks around the med bay frantically. She’s been heading into the med bay a lot lately..maybe she should be more careful. When no one answers her she sighs and lays back, closing her eyes once again as she falls back asleep, still tired from the dendrotoxin. Sleep now. Worry later.   
-  
Later that evening Bobbi clears her from the med bay after she checks on Jemmas stitches, telling her to rest until tomorrow. The brit is pretty banged up and bruised but other than the cuts and shallow stab wound in the chest, she’s right as rain. Jemma shakily makes her way over to her bunk, “Slow and steady wins the race.” She whispers to herself as she inches down the hallway. The dendrotoxin was fully flushed out of her system but even then she’s sore and groggy. Once Jemma finally reaches her bunk she punches in the code, waiting for the little lock to beep before opening the door. She lets her body open the door as she leans inside, flicking on the dim lights before closing the door behind her. “Hey.” Daisy says and Jemma squeaks softly, the fatigue flying out the window as she watches her get up from her bed. “Daisy..oh thank god you’re okay.” Jemma whispers, both of them reaching out and hugging each other tightly. “I knocked out after the bomb went off and I last saw you with Lydon fighting with th- with the knife..and-and I just needed to make sure you’re okay.” Daisy whispers into Jemmas hair, holding the tiny scientist close. Jemma pulls back a bit to look at Daisy before kissing all over her face rapidly, relief flooding her veins. “I-I thought Hunter killed you..oh my god don’t do that ever again.” Jemma whispers, tears brimming in her eyes as she cups the other agents face. Daisy’s arms are still wrapped tightly around her waist as she checks the scientist for any visible injuries, her brows furrowing at the stitches on the brits chest. “Daisy, your lip..your forehead..does it hurt? Where else does it hurt?” The scientist says, going into Doctor Simmons mode as she fusses over Daisy’s cuts and bruises. “Jems, your chest.” Daisy frowns, stopping the other girl mid ramble as her fingertips gently graze over the area around the stitches. “It’s nothing Daisy, I’m alright. Only a little cut.” Jemma assures her, blushing at the new nickname. Daisy nods her head and continues to scan Jemma for injury, noting the small scrapes and cuts along her knuckles. “How about you, are you alright?” Jemma asks, her heart fluttering as Daisy gently grabs her hands and kisses her cut knuckles. “I’m okay, just a little bruised, but okay.” The taller girl whispers, looking at Jemma with pure love and relief. The adrenaline of knowing each other is alive is still going strong as Daisy gently grabs Jemmas face and kisses her. The kiss starts off soft but soon Jemma deepens it, her arms draping around Daisy’s neck as they kiss. The taller girls arms tighten around the brits waist as they kiss deeper, their bodies flushed up against one another’s. Before the make out session gets too far, they both pull back and rest their foreheads on one another, Jemmas nose gently nuzzling Daisy’s. The brits hands come down and slowly unzip the taller girls Quake suit, tugging at the material softly. “Ooo, trying to get me undressed already Simmons?” Daisy teases as Jemma helps her shimmy out of her tight as Quake suit. The scientist only rolls her eyes and smiles, watching as the taller girl kicks off the suit pooled at her foot. “Stop being so dirty minded. I just wanted to hug you without your Quake suit on.” Jemma says, pushing Daisy’s shoulder gently before giving her a soft kiss. The scientist then hugs Daisy’s midsection tightly and she almost melts in the taller girls arms, her warm t-shirt letting her feel more of Daisy than she ever had. Jemma puts her face into the crook of Daisys neck gently, sighing contently and letting her rock them back and forth slowly. The brit places a few kisses there before letting her lips travel up the agents tan skin, humming as Daisy’s eyes flutter closed. Her lips continue to gently map the taller girls skin, kissing from her neck, to under her ear, to her jawline. Daisy gives her soft hum of approval before Jemma leans up a bit to capture the agents lips in her own, her hand coming up to gently cup Daisy’s cheek. Their lips lock as they make out, Daisy’s cherry chapstick combining with Jemmas earlier floral tea. They both pull away slowly, their eyes fluttering open as their faces hover about three inches apart. “I..I uh also brought you a muffin.” Daisy whispers and Jemma smiles, laughing softly. “A muffin?” Jemma asks softly and Daisy nods, laughing along with her. “Yep, a muffin.” And she pulls a muffin out of her suit pocket, holding it in between them.  
-  
After they share the muffin on Jemmas bed, (don’t worry they didn’t have any crumbs) Daisy and Jemma cuddle up against each other. Jemma is laying on the other agents chest as said agent gently combs her fingers through the brits hair, enjoying the easy conversation they have. ”So..if you don’t mind..how are you apart of Hydra if you don’t want to be in it?” Jemma asks and Daisy sighs, pressing her lips together in thought for a moment before answering. She explains St.Agnes, the kidnapping, the forced terrigenesis, the first brainwashing, everything. Once she finishes she glances down at Jemma, expecting a look of disgust but only finding one full of understanding and love. “Well you have me now. I’m real. I’m here. I understand your actions now, because of the brainwashing and loyalty from a young age, but I don’t think my team will.” Jemma sighs, tracing gentle patterns on Daisy’s chest. “I know, that’s why I didn’t waltz in through the front doors to come see you.” She laughs softly and Jemma smiles, looking up at the taller girl and kissing her cheek gently. “Yeah..but I just want you to be safe. That’s my top priority.” Jemma admits, slowly intertwining their free hands together. The other agent nods and smiles, gently shifting so she’s now on top of Jemma with their legs intertwined. “Admit it.” She teases, placing a gentle kiss on Jemmas nose. “Admit what?” The brit asks, gently playing with the dark brown hair framing the taller girls face. “You’re head over heels for me. A Hydra agent.” Daisy grins and the scientist rolls her eyes, smiling as she does so. “Oh get off your high horse, you did try to kill me first.” She says, poking the taller girl gently. Daisy nods her head and frowns a bit, gently tucking a piece of hair behind Jemmas ears. “I know..I’m sorry about that..” She stops for a few moments, lost in thought before looking back at Jemma. “When Im brainwashed, it’s like my body’s on autopilot. I still have consciousness and I can still fight it..it’s just really fucking difficult. Usually words or faces help me break out of it though, that’s why it’s easier breaking out of it when I see you. So do you like..I dunno..wanna make a safe word?” Daisy laughs softly at the end and Jemma smiles, thinking for a moment before nodding her head. “..Manscaping.” The brit draws out the word and Daisy laughs, nodding her head. “Manscaping?” The taller girl repeats, joy dancing in her eyes. “Yes. Manscaping.” Jemma says professionally before breaking out into lighter. Daisy laughs as well and nods..Manscaping. Okay then. Once the laughter dies down, Daisy gently peppers kisses on the brits forehead, cheeks, nose, and all around her face, making Jemma scrunch up her nose a bit before sealing the deal. The one kiss is slow and passionate, Daisy putting all of her emotions into it as she hovers over Jemma. The taller girl slowly pulls back and the brit opens her eyes, biting her lip softly as she looks up into Daisy’s eyes. “Kiss me again.” She whispers, her tone low but playful. The dark brown brunette hums softly in approval before leaning back down, kissing her soundly.  
-  
They stay and cuddle for a few hours, Jemma enjoying the warmth Daisy radiates off of her a bit too much. Once the other agent leaves though, the brit immediately gets to work on a idea she’s been brewing up since she first met Agent 084. A gadget that breaks Daisy out of her brainwashing 100% of the time. Jemma doesn’t want the possibility that Daisy might not snap out of her brainwashing the next time they see each other, she’s just been lucky that the brainwashing hasn’t won yet and she hasn’t been quaked to pieces. The brit borrows Fitz’s gadget books, a small toolbox, and books on brainwashing before hunkering down in her work station, determined to make a device to help Daisy.


	6. Granola Bar

“THIS IS LIKE THE THOUSANDTH TIME THIS WEEK.” Hunter yells as they run onto the grass field, ducking behind machinery and such. “It’s a good change of scenery though.” Jemma comments and Bobbi nods, feeling the soft grass under their fingertips. Hydra won’t let up and everyone’s getting tired of fighting this battle. Things are going routinely, load up ICERS, shoot, move on. Jemmas on auto pilot until she sees an agent fly back. God damn it. Daisy. Bobbi takes the liberty to shoot Quake off guard and she falls to the floor, dendrotoxin flooding her veins. Jemma quickly grabs her bag and jumps up, ducking and running across the field. “Simmons what the hell are you doing?!” Bobbi yells, watching as this tiny scientist dodges bullets and slides in the grass. Jemma makes her way over to the unconscious Daisy and she grabs her by the Quake suit, using all of her body weight to drag her to cover. After a few moments of pulling, she gets Daisy behind a large piece of machinery, her breathing coming out in puffs as she catches her breath. “Damn I need to lift more.” Jemma breathes out as she puts her bag down, rummaging through it to find a small box along with needles and tiny serum bottle. “Let’s hope this works.” She mumbles as she fills up the needle, injecting it into Daisy’s neck. As she waits for the serum to take effect, she quickly opens the box, watching the two earpieces being charged. “Please work.” She whispers as she turns them on, waiting for Daisy to wake up. She gently kisses the unconscious agents temple, rubbing tiny circles on her shoulder. Daisy’s eyes flutter open and she immediately goes to quake Jemma, cause ya know, brainwashing. The scientist quickly shoves the earpieces into her ear and pray to any god up there that it works. The action makes Daisy freeze and blink her eyes a few times, looking at Jemma like she just woke up from a nap. “Jemma?” She asks, slowly sitting up and brushing the grass off herself. “Hey babe.” Jemma says, rummaging in her bag and pulling out a granola bar. She shoves it into Daisy’s hand and kisses her softly before packing up her things, grabbing the ear pieces from her. “Eat it, get your energy up.” Jemma says before giving Daisy one last kiss and running back to her team. The Hydra agent sits there stunned as she watches the tiny scientist run back to her side, everything feeling all foggy like a fever dream. She slowly but surely unwraps the grandpa bar and takes a bite out of it, savoring the tiny treat as she watches the fight. Daisy hums as she bounces her feet together, taking another bite out of the granola bar as she peaks around the machine.  
-  
They know..oh shit they know. Daisy repeats in her head as they strap her down into the chair, the restraints digging into her wrist. “This is the tenth time we’ve had to brainwash you this week Agent 084. What has gotten into you?” Her commander asks, being interrupted as Miles Lydon runs into the room with a tablet. “Sir she’s been compromised. Agent Fisher saw her conversing with the enemy on the field.” He says, showing her commander pictures of Jemma kissing Daisy, the scientists SHIELD badge on full display. “Who is this girl?” He asks Daisy, showing her the tablet. She pulls at the restraints and clenches her fists, “I don’t fucking know.” She hisses out and revives a punch square in the jaw. Daisy groans out softly as he turns to Miles, raising an eyebrow. “It’s um..it’s Doctor Jemma Simmons sir..a level 5 clearance SHIELD agent.” Agent Lydon replies and the commander laughs, rage filling his bones as he turns on the brainwashing machine. “A SHIELD agent huh?” He asks, standing next to her. “No..no no please no! I don’t know her I swear please!” Daisy begs, tearing up as she tugs harder at her restraints. He forcefully tapes her eyes open as he starts his vocalized code, the screen flashing bright colors in front of her. Her fists clench as the code reaches her ears, her body feeling like it’s sinking in quicksand. “Take a deep breath. Calm your mind. You know what is best. What is best is you comply.” He says, watching her body shake with fear and anger. “I don’t-” She breathes out, frantically trying to close her eyes as she feels the brainwashing starting to take hold. “Compliance will be rewarded. Agent 084, are you ready to comply?” He finishes, grinning as Quake stops fighting the restraints. “I’m happy to comply.” Agent 084 responds, her voice monotone and dull. 

“Kill Agent Jemma Simmons.”

“Yes sir.”


	7. Nickname

“Mack no!” Jemma yells as she watches her friend get knocked back into the wall. Daisy’s, scratch that, Agent 084 is on a killing spree and frankly it’s terrifying the living hell out of everyone. She quakes a good handful of agents and Jemma scrambles to stand up, running towards Daisy in the middle of the battlefield. “Simmons what the hell are you doing?!” Bobbi practically yells, “Jemma come back!” Fitz yells as well, everyone shouting for Jemma to get her ass back to safety.

She stops three yards away from Daisy, her chest heaving as everything and everyone around them go deathly silent. “This is not you. I know this isn’t you.” Jemma says softly, observing the other agents ridged stance and stone cold glare.

Don’t..dont hurt her please! 

Daisy begs to herself, trying to break free of the brainwashing.

Don’t. Don’t hurt her. Please don’t fucking hurt her.

She’s fighting for dear life, knowing that she could easily kill her when brainwashed. 

“Daisy please.” Jemma says, her tone desperate as Daisy clenches her fists. “I’m not going to hurt you. It’s going to be okay.” The brit says softly, putting her ICER on the floor slowly. Agent 084 shakes her head and turns on her heels, her eyes flashing with recognition for just a second before bolting off. “Daisy!” The brit calls out, grabbing her ICER off the floor and sprinting off after her. “Jemma wait!” Fitz yells but his pleads fall on deaf ears as she chases after the agent, following her down the dimly lit hallway and into the street. “Jemma go!” Daisy yells, breaking free from the brainwashing for a split second as she watches the scientist. “No! I won’t leave you.” Jemma says, feeling useless as Daisy holds her head, her palms gently pressing into her eyes. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry..I can’t fight it anymore.” Quake whispers, pulling her hands away from her face and clenching her fists at her sides. “My compliance will be rewarded.” She deadpans as she hits Jemma, pushing and shoving her backwards. The brit doesn’t fight back though as Agent 084 hits her, she just stumbles backwards with each shove.

Stop it. Stop it please!

Daisy watches hopelessly as her body follows her commanders orders, her fists getting stained with Jemmas blood. “Daisy. Please.” The brit begs, pain radiating from each hit.

I’m trying Jemma. Hold on please. Just hold on.

Jemma falls to the ground as she trips over a crack, her body landing with a thud. “Manscaping.” The brit laughs out painfully, feeling a pointy object get lodged into her back when she fell. Agent 084 punches Jemma hard in the face before putting her hand on her chest, quaking her heart. The brit lets out a cry of agony as her chest feels like it’s being ripped apart, her hands weakly clawing at the other agents gauntlets. “D-Daisy..p-please..fight it..please..” Her voice gets weaker with each word, her eyes tearing up as she looks into Quakes.

Stop it! Stop it you fucking bitch stop! Jemma no! Please no Jemma! 

She’s never fought this hard before to break out of her brainwashing, but she’ll be damned if she just stands by and watches the woman she loves get killed by her brainwashed self. Daisy finally breaks the mental reprogramming and immediately she pulls her hand back, her eyes widening in shock at the state of Jemma. “Oh my god. Oh my fucking god Simmons..” Daisy whispers, scanning over the dirt ridden and bruised scientist. “Hey babe..” Jemma coughs painfully, her body aching, “You’re back-” as soon as the words leave her lips a gunshot rings through the street. Mostly expecting the shot to be for her, Daisy winces, surprised when theres no pain or bullet in her side. 

A soft groan of pain comes from Jemma and Daisy feels her heart drop to the pit of her stomach, her head turning so fast she might’ve gotten a whiplash. A crimson circle of blood slowly starts to stain Jemmas sweater, the brits hand coming up to cover it. Daisy looks to see Miles, gun pointed towards Jemma, with his finger already pulled on the trigger. She immediately quakes him backwards, watching as he gets shredded by the vibrational waves. “You.” She says through clenched teeth, Miles screams filling the empty street. “You mother fucker.” She continues, making the vibrational waves pulse faster and harder. Daisy sees red and she’s ready to rip Miles apart, pushing him harder up against the wall. “Da-isy..baby..” Jemma squeaks softly, catching Daisy’s attention almost instantly. She lets go of Miles and he coughs profusely, trying to catch his breath. The taller girl rushes over to Jemma and scoops her up in her arms, holding her close. “You’re gonna be okay Jems. It’s gonna be okay. I’ve got you.” Daisy whispers under her breath, running back to where she last saw Jemmas team. “We’re gonna get help, don’t worry baby. Don’t worry.” The hydra agent whispers, trying to reassure herself as well as the bleeding girl in her arms. Jemmas arms are loosely draped around Daisy’s neck, blood smearing her skin. “There she is!” Fitz yells as a frantic Daisy runs in, clutching Jemma tight to her chest. “She’s shot, please help her.” The taller girl says, everyone swarming her as they run to put her on a stretcher. Once they get the stretcher off of the quinjet, Daisy gently sets Jemma down, keeping one hand on top of the bleeding wound. “Get away from her.” Bobbi says, glaring at Daisy. The other agent nods and reluctantly starts to pull away, she should’ve expected that they wouldn’t let her ride with Jemma. After all she is still a Hydra agent. As she starts to pull away, the brit weakly clings onto her Quake suit, her bloody hand holding on for dear life. “Simmons we’ve got to get you back to base, she can’t come with us.” Bobbi says, placing an oxygen mask on the brit. Jemma shakes her head and takes off the oxygen mask, tugging at Daisy’s arm again. “S-Stay..please..” She whispers, making Daisy and Bobbi look at each other. Bobbi looks at Coulson and he gives a reluctant nod, telling Hunter and her to keep a close eye on Agent 084. The jet takes off and the whole time Daisy’s clutching Jemmas hand, praying to whatever god is out there that the brit will be okay.  
-  
When they touch down it’s a blur. Everyone, including Daisy, wheels Jemma to the med bay, hooking her up to multiple machines and IV drips. The taller girl stays by Jemmas side the entire time, watching as Bobbi and Fitz stabilize her. She helps the best that she can/how much Fitz and Bobbi will let her, so she mostly holds gauze on the wound. Once Jemma’s stable, they immediately arrest Daisy. They expect her to resist, to lash out, but she doesn’t. She cooperates with them peacefully, not caring because Jemmas okay and that’s all that matters.  
-  
She gets shoved into a cell, a very nice one at that. It has a TV, a comfy bed, hexagon padded walls, a couch, so yeah..pretty nice. They undo her handcuffs and she thanks them, the SHEILD agent giving her an odd look before closing the cell door on her. Daisy slowly strolls over to her bed and plops down, letting her body finally relax.

Jemmas safe, she’s okay, and you’re away from Hydra now so that’s a plus.

She takes off her gauntlets and boots, putting them in a pile to the side as she lays on top of the covers. Now we wait.  
-  
Every hour the blonde girl, Bobbi, checks on Daisy, and each time Bobbi comes in, the taller girl will always ask about Jemmas condition. “How’s Jemma doing?” Daisy asks through the glass, looking up slightly at the tall ass agent. “She’s still unconscious.” Bobbi deadpans, making sure Daisy hasn’t broken anything and giving her a plate of food before leaving. “Thanks tall lady.” Daisy hums, sitting down criss cross on her bed and eating the food. That happens for five hours, the same answer each time “Still unconscious.”

Daisy’s starting to get bored in her cell but she won’t dare complain in fear of being booted back to Hydra. 

About a half an hour after Bobbi checks in on her, Daisy’s cell door opens, revealing two burly agents. “Agent Simmons is awake and requesting your presence.” One of them says and Daisy practically jumps up from her bed, walking over to them.  
-  
They bring her over to the med bay and Daisy can feel everyone’s eyes on her, every S.H.I.E.L.D. agent knows her name and it’s not in a good way. They stop at Jemmas bed and Daisy walks quickly over to her, the security guards about to pounce on her because they think she’ll just finish the job. But she doesn’t. She just hugs Jemma tightly and peppers kisses all over her face, relief flooding through her veins. “You’re awake.” Daisy smiles, kissing Jemmas nose softly. “That I am.” The brit giggles, pulling Daisy in so she can cuddle her. “You’re still in your Quake suit?” Jemma asks, knowing she was out for a few hours. “Yeah, couldn’t really sleep when you got shot and all.” Daisy teases lightly before sighing as she looks at the blood stained bandages on Jemmas stomach. “They didn’t hurt you, did they? I swear to god if they even touched you-“ The brits rambling gets cut off by a soft pair of lips on hers, a smile present on the taller girls face. “They didn’t hurt me, they actually put me in this really snazzy room..pretty comfortable 10 outta 10.” Daisy says and the scientist nods gently, smiling at the always present teasing tone the other agent has. The taller girl shakily sighs and it makes Jemma sit up, wincing a bit but still getting the job done. “What’s wrong?” Jemma asks, gently cupping her girlfriends face. “Sorry..just don’t do that again..you scared me.” Daisy whispers, putting her hand over Jemmas and kissing her palm and wrist. “I’m not planning to love.” The brit whispers and Daisy nods, intertwining their hands together. “Hey! What is she doing here? Security contain her!” Mack’s voice booms, making the girls jump and Daisy’s hand tighten around Jemmas. The brit sits up slowly and pulls Daisy closer to her, her eyes widening as security tries to take the taller girl away. “No. Mack it’s okay. I want her to stay.” Jemma says, looking at Mack. He reluctantly calls of security and the brit quietly cuddles into Daisy’s side more, smiling as the other agents arm wraps around her waist gently.  
-  
They cuddle on Jemmas hospital bed in a comfortable silence, Daisy now changed into a SHIELD issued shirt and sweatpants. Jemma is tucked neatly into Daisy’s chest as the taller girl rubs soothing circles on the back of her medical gown, the steady beeping of the heart monitor relaxing the both of them. “Hey.” Jemma whispers, looking up at Daisy lovingly. “Hey.” The brunette whispers back, gently kissing the brits forehead. “I love you.” Jemma says softly, barely over a whisper. Daisy feels her chest tighten and her cheeks flush, her heartbeat starting to race. “I love you Jems.” She says, placing a firm kiss on Jemmas lips. The brit smiles into the kiss as her hand rests on the crook of Daisy’s neck, the warmth of her body oddly comforting.  
-  
“Are you sure we should let her be free to roam around the base?” Hunter asks, watching the two from afar as he leans on the lab bench. “I mean, they are adorable together.” Fitz says, walking next to Mack and making him lean down so he can kiss his head. “Yes, but she did try to kill us multiple times.” Hunter adds on, making Mack grimace at the memory. “Well she was under the control of Hydras brainwashing.” Bobbi says, standing next to Hunter with her arms crossed. “How do you know that?” Mack asks and the blonde uncrosses her arms, holding up a stack of notebooks and paperwork. “Because Jemma researched it and found a way to break her out of it.” She says, showing them the mountain of Jemmas research along with the earpieces she made to break Daisy out of her brainwashing. “Still, it doesn’t mean she gets off scotch free.” Hunter says and Bobbi rolls her eyes, smiling as Daisy walks in her med pod with takeout and Jemmas favorite movie. “She won’t, Jemma will put her through her paces.” Bobbi laughs and Fitz scowls, not anting to think about his best friend banging an ex hydra agent. “Alright alright, but you can’t admit that Tremors is disgustingly sweet to Simmons.” Mack says, the four of them watching Jemma and Daisy laugh as they eat takeout, the taller girl making a mess. “Tremors? You gave her a nickname?” Bobbi asks and he shrugs, “If she’s going to stay around with Simmons, I might as well give her a nickname.” Mack says and Daisy kicks off her shoes, gently climbing in next to Jemma to cuddle her close. The four watch as the couple cuddle, trying to wrap their mind around how the same girl whose cuddling Jemma close is the same girl who almost killed Mack and a handful of other agents.  
-  
Jemma likes Daisy in street clothes, it lets her feel the warmth of her girlfriend more than when she’s in her Quake suit. She also never expected Daisy to be this warm and cuddly also, not that shes complaining. Everyday the taller girl is there by her side, helping Bobbi change her bandages, watching movies with her, cuddling her when she naps, it’s amazing. Daisy also likes the new arrangement as well, taking care of Jemma and finally feeling like she belongs somewhere. It takes some time getting used to and sure, the team is still very skeptical of her loyalty, but as long as Jemmas okay she’ll cooperate with all the odd rules and regulations.


	8. Agent Lydon and Agent 084

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: suggestions of forced sexual acts/rape

“Daisy get up. Get up we have to go.” Jemma shakes Daisy’s shoulder gently, pulling on jeans and a sweater. “W-What? What’s happening?” Daisy asks groggily, watching as her girlfriend frantically runs around their bunk. “Hydra. They’re here. They’ve been infiltrating SHIELD the entire time. Get up.” The brit says, throwing some clothes at her. At the mention of Hydra, Daisy immediately gets up, pulling on appropriate clothes and grabbing the earpieces Fitz upgraded. With one touch they’ll block out Daisy’s key brainwashing words so if they run into a Hydra commander she’ll be safe. It’s currently two am and alarms are going off everywhere, Daisy and Jemma running out of their bunk and towards the rest of their team. The taller girls heart is pounding at the thought of going back to Hydra, her mind racing as they meet with the team. “We need to get in the Zephyr now.” Coulson says and they all nod, Daisy and Jemma grabbing each others hands before running down the main hallway.The door leading to the hanger suddenly blows open, stopping the team in their tracks as they watch a small army of Hydra agents come in, her commander and Miles at the head of it. “Oh you’ve got to be kidding me.” Daisy whispers, turning on her earpieces as soon as the commanders mouth opens. A small grin cracks on her face as the earpieces cancel out the commanders key words, his face lacing with confusion when she doesn’t react. She still hears all of the sounds around her, just not his words. Daisy quakes the commander back and with that Hydras guns are pointed at them, Miles stepping up to talk to her. “Take one step closer and I’ll kill your entire team.” Daisy says firmly, her grip on Jemma tightening protectively. “Calm down Agent 084, you don’t want to do this.” Miles says, his tone annoyingly calm. “That’s not my name anymore.” She says through clenched teeth, raising her hand up more. “Get them.” Miles commands and Daisy quickly quakes their guns apart, the parts falling to the floor with little crashes. “Touch them and I’ll hurt you Miles, I swear.” She threatens, ready to quake Miles to another planet. “Fine, then I’ll just hurt your pretty little scientist. Such a shame I’ll have to shoot her again.” He grins and Daisy slightly shifts herself in front of Jemma, tensing a bit. “Touch her and I’ll kill you in the most painful way possible.” Daisy says, eyeing Miles carefully. He pulls out his gun and in a instant, she quakes him backwards into the wall. She lets go of Jemma and quakes the team of Hydra agents with her other hand, dispersing them easily. Miles gets up quickly and takes a swing at Daisy, the taller girl blocking it and hitting him in the stomach. May, Bobbi, Hunter, and Mack join in on the fight as well, taking out the dispersed team of Hydra agents.  
-  
They flush Hydra out of their base and Daisy takes a now unconscious Miles as prisoner, restraining him to the interrogation room. “Tremors, see if you can get any information out of him. Why they were here, how long they were infiltrating us, etc.” Mack says and Daisy nods, “We just have do a few tests and get some vitals on him first. If that’s alright.” Jemma says, carrying a bag alongside Fitz. Daisy nods and the three of them head into the room, the taller girl waiting against the wall as the scientists do their thing. As they run tests and get vitals, Miles slowly comes to, tugging at the restraints and startling Fitzsimmons. “What are you doing.” He asks, his tone cold as he looks around the dim room. Daisy’s in the shadows so he can’t see her..yet. “Just getting your vitals.” Jemma says and he looks at her, a mischievous look on his face. “So you’re Jemma Simmons huh.” He says and the brit stays quiet, but it’s all the answer he needs. “Agent 084’s little play thing. You know you’d be a great medic at Hydra, with that face you’d be able to climb the ranks in no time.” He sneers, making Daisy tense in the corner as she watches his hand feel up Jemmas arm. The scientist continues to stay quiet as he continues, his sentences getting darker and darker. “You’d probably look so gorgeous tied up in my bunk, your girlfriend watching as I fuck you. That pretty little mouth of yours begging..yelling..“no,” louder and louder. Your girlfriend watching as I beat in that perfect face of yours.” He says, grabbing Jemmas wrist and making her freeze, the color draining from her face. Daisy quickly grabs Miles arm and yanks him forward, protectively standing between him and Jemma. “Don’t you fucking talk to her like that.” She spits, her nails digging into the skin of her arm. “Watch me Quake. Watch me fuck your girlfriend while you can’t do anything about it. Listen as she begs me to stop-” He gets cut off by Daisy aggressively slamming his head into the table, pulling him back up to see his nose bleed. “Jemma. Fitz. Out now.” Daisy demands, watching as the two scientists leave the room.

Fitz and Simmons join with the team in the lab, watching Daisy slam Miles head onto the table as she interrogates him. “What was that?” Mack asks and Jemma shakes her head, hanging her head low as she wills her heartbeat to calm down. “Nothing..it’s nothing.” She whispers, watching Daisy on the screen.

“Why the fuck did you shoot her Lydon?!” Daisy almost yells as she holds him up by his hair, anger running through her veins. “She was a distraction. I needed to take her out so you could focus on the mission again.” He says, making her slap him. “So you shot her?! You son of a bitch.” She says through gritted teeth, tightening her grip on his head.  
-  
Daisy walks out of the interrogation room an hour later, walking over to the expectant team. “I never needed to interrogate him. I already have all the information you guys want. It was just payback, that’s all.” She explains and they nod their head, Hunter giving a small “ohh.” and a nod as well. As she’s telling them all they want to know, she feels a tiny body get pressed up against her back, arms wrapping around her waist tightly. “Jems?” She asks, feeling the scientist sob against her. Daisy quickly turns around and holds her in her arms, excusing the both of them from the group and into the hallway.

“Hey, what’s wrong baby?” Daisy asks, rubbing soothing circles on her back as Jemma sobs into her chest. “I-I..He just scared me..that’s all.” The brits mumbles, looking up at Daisy with watery eyes. “It’s..I’ve been kidnapped a lot ever since I started working at SHIELD. I’ve been kidnapped by Hydra, Centipede, literally any enemy organization against us, I’ve been kidnapped by. Each time they threaten to hurt me, or to kill me, but never to..uhm..force me into sex..and I don’t know, it just scared me..that’s all.” Jemma explains and Daisy kisses her wet cheeks gently, pulling the brit closer. “Hey Jems, listen to me. As long as I’m alive I won’t let Miles, or anyone else for that matter, hurt you. I promise you that.” She reassures the scientist, watching as she slowly calms down. “Okay?” Daisy says softly, wiping some remaining tears off Jemmas face. “Okay.” The brit whispers, nodding her head gently.  
-  
“Miles Lydon. I am here to put you in SHIELD custody, from here on out you will be spending your days in the Fridge.” Daisy announces, strutting into Miles cell and picking him up roughly. “Why?” He questions, letting Daisy put him in handcuffs. “Why what?” She asks, leading him out of the underground cell but stopping right before the door. “Why did you betray us? We’re your family Johnson.” He says and Daisy rolls her eyes, giving him a push forward. “Jemmas my family now. These people are my family now. and you fight for family no matter what.”


	9. Story Outline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my story outline in notes lmao

-Quakes hydra  
-she was taken at a young age  
-they brainwashed her

chapter one:(done)  
-she took out the entire team and knocked out simmons  
-simmons becomes extra set on taking her down

Chapter two:(done)  
-next encounter Daisy goes to quake jemma but can’t. her brainwashing malfunctions and she lowers her hand.  
-another Hydra agent comes in and says "Surrender and you will find meaning. Surrender and you will find release. Take a deep breath. Calm your mind. You know what is best. What is best is you comply. Compliance will be rewarded. Are you ready to comply?"  
-she shakes her head and quakes the man, telling jemma to run. when the boss finds out she gets beaten but still uses her because she’s their best agent

Chapter three:(done)  
-jemma reads up on hydra and what the hell happened, ignoring the rest of the teams suspicious looks  
-entire ass team goes out to fight hydra since they’re making a big mess at a weapons warehouse  
-jemma sees quake  
-quake is brainwashed again   
-jemma makes quake snap out of it  
-when that happens a grenade gets thrown and Quake shields jemma, pulling her to the ground and into a small dip  
-they awkwardly introduce themselves  
-they make sure the both of them are okay and quake says she doesn’t want to hurt anyone but they’ll kill her if she doesn’t  
-jemma tells quake to act like she’s fighting but don’t hurt any of them  
-quake agrees and they both head back out  
-quake throw snarky remarks at jemma across the battlefield  
-they flirt as they fire at each other  
-Blah blau blah at the end they’re fighting and “Fuck you.” “fuck me yourself you coward”  
-each time they encounter each other they come up with a plan to keep the both of them safe  
-jemma wants daisy to scuff her up a bit to make it look like a fight but daisy doesn’t want to  
-they end up fighting and wrestling a bit and at the end daisy pins her down and kisses her  
-(while they’re fighting they throw some insults at each other but it’s like in a sultry tone)  
-it’s kinda odd because they’re in the middle of a fight but it’s whatever cause daisy’s lips are soft

Chapter four:(done)  
-Secretly becomes lovers  
-daisy sneaks into jemmas bunk and makes out with her, bonus points if they’re hurt/have a cut and the other fussed over it andddd daisy brings jemma a muffin  
-(bonus points if daisy is on top of jemma after they share their muffin and she gives jemma soft forehead,eyelid, nose, and face kisses before sealing the deal with a long one on the lips)  
-once daisy leaves jemma starts making a device to help with her brainwashing but keeps it away from the rest of the team

Chapter five:(done)  
-Jemmas team faces Hydra again  
-daisy gets shot by an ICER and gets knocked out. Jemma calls her and runs over to her, dragging her out and away from the fight. She injects a serum making her wake up from the Dendrotoxin. once daisy wakes up she tries to quake jemma cause ya know, brainwashing. but jemma shoves the earbuds into her ear and daisy breaks out of the brainwashing. it emits a vibrational wave to break through daisy’s brainwashing. “Jemma?” “Hey babe.” she shoves a granola bar into daisy’s hand and tells her to run before her team takes her out  
-Hydra finds out and brainwashes her again, ordering her to kill jemma

Chapter six:(done)  
-the next fight quake goes on a killing rampage and blows back a group of SHIELD agents, turning to face jemma  
-jemma’s breathings heavy as she steps towards daisy  
-(fitz and the rest of the team is yelling that she’s dangerous and yelling at jemma to come back)  
-in daisy’s mind she tries to fight back the brainwashing but she can only do so a tiny bit  
-she fights back by making herself run away from jemma and her team, not wanting to hurt her  
-jemma follows after daisy despite Fitz’s yells of protest  
-jemma follows daisy to a dead end  
-daisy can’t fight the brainwashing anymore so she complies: kill Jemma Simmons  
-jemma doesn’t fight back and daisy starts to quake her chest, jemma begging her to fight it  
-daisy does (inner daisy breaks out of her cage, figure it out)but a hydra agent shoots her, making daisy snap  
-she saves jemma and take her into shield  
-she immediately gets arrested but she doesn’t mind because jemmas safe  
-she gets put into a containment cell  
-jemma wakes up and immediately asks for daisy  
-they get word and they release agent 084 to go see jemma  
-daisy immediately runs to her and they all think she’s going to finish the job but she just hugs her and kisses her all over the face.  
-she scolds jemma because the brit took a bullet for her and when the security guards try and take her away jemma refuses  
-Cuddling in comfortable silence before murmuring “I love you”  
-the team is still skeptical about daisy being free in the medical bay but can’t help but smile when (jemmas still healing from the bullet wounds) daisy brings her food and tea and they laugh together while eating pizza on jemmas hospital bed 

Chapter seven:(done)  
-PROTECTIVE SKIMMONS  
-Turns out that hydra infiltrated the base  
-daisy protects them, she uses her badass powers   
-“You touch them i’ll kill you.” “then i’ll just kill your pretty little girlfriend, so sad i’ll have to shoot her again.” “you touch her i’ll kill you in the most painful way possible.”  
-they capture hydra agents  
-jemma and fitz do vitals on miles  
-miles talks about doing things to jemma/ hurting her/raping her/making her into a hydra solider  
-daisy’s in the room but as soon as she hears that she stands in front of jemma protectively  
-she slams his head onto the table when he doesn’t stop his threats  
-the team watches all of it over the security camera feed  
-makes jemma cry cause of past kidnapping trauma   
-daisy comforts her  
-doesn’t need to interrogate miles bc daisy already has a shit ton of hydra info but she does just for fun  
-miles ask why she’s betrayed hydra and she answers with “Jemmas my family now. and you fight for family no matter what.”


End file.
